The Start of Something New
by sweetmoment5
Summary: Austin Moon has moved from California to Miami and decides to change from a player to a nice guy. When he meets Ally Dawson..well let's just say that now, he has an even bigger reason to change.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I wrote this back in July, and I just now found it when I was looking through some of my older stories; I fixed it up a bit, and this is the outcome. Hope you like! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. -_- I'm getting used to your everyday torture, Disclaimer. **

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I was never the kind of girl for fun. I was a nerd that loves books. You could find me in a library with my nose stuck in a new book everyday. I was the goody-two shoes of the school. I was pretty much the exact opposite of fun and outgoing; boring and shy.

The good thing is that I was smart unlike some idiots at this school. How some of these people made it this far is beyond me.

The bell rang, and kids started filling the room up with their chattering. I wish they would be more respectful of those trying to read.

"Okay class, today we have a new student. He transferred from California. Please give a warm welcome to Austin Moon." Ms. Pierson said. I have to admit, the guy was cute. He had blonde hair, tan skin, and a great smile. He flashed his perfect straight teeth at everyone.

He was wearing a blue plaid, button-up, shirt. The blue Chuck Taylors suited the entire outfit well. I could tell, just by that, he had a great sense of style.

"Okay, Austin. You may take that empty seat next to Miss Dawson. Miss Dawson, please raise you hand." Instructed Ms. Pierson sternly. Oh, great. I raised my hand; slowly and shyly, might I add. He glanced around the room, and once he spotted me, or my hand, he walked over to me.

I could hear the popular girls whispering and giggling about how hot he was. I rolled my eyes. _'Typical girls.' _They always do this. A new good looking guy comes and suddenly every girl is single.

Ms. Pierson told us we would be partners for the rest of the year. We nodded simultaneously. She wrote our assignments on the board and let us get to work. I started to take my book out when Austin spoke up. "Hey," he started, "I'm guessing you're Ally?" He finished with a wide grin. "That's me. And I'm guessing you're Austin?" I said with more confidence than I thought I had.

I usually always get flustered around guys. I'm never able to talk to them without embarrassing myself. A lot.

I smiled at him. "That's me. Nice to meet you, Ally." He whispered once Ms. Pierson shot us a pointed glare. He winked at me, and I blushed.

***A&A***

When class ended, I gathered up all my books and stood up. I was ready to leave when someone grabbed my arm lightly. I turned around and saw Austin smiling down at me. "Hey, what's your next class?" He asked curiously. "Uhmm, biology. Why?" I asked him. I was surprised a guy like him was talking to a girl like me. "Same here. Can you show me where it's at?" For a second, I had forgotten he was new. "Oh yeah, sure. Come on." I told him while grabbing his wrist and pulling him along with me.

***A&A***

Austin and I ended up having every class together. I was a bit excited. Okay, I was very excited; but can you blame me? I kept my cool on the outside to save me from embarrassment.

We became really great friends throughout the day, and I introduced him to my two best friends, Trish and Dez. Dez and he became friends instantly. I was glad because Dez was a bit, uh well, crazy. It was hard for him to find friends, but Austin really liked him.

Trish was bossy and outgoing but sweet, nonetheless. She didn't easily become friends with people, but she was willing to give Austin a chance. I was really glad that my best friends liked Austin; I had a feeling he was going to spend a lot of time with us.

* * *

**Ally's House**

That night at dinner all I could think about was Austin. It had only been a day so I couldn't exactly _like like _him. There's a possibility that I might though.

"Ally? Ally!" I snapped out of my thoughts and saw my dad looking at me carefully. "Hmm. W-what?" I stuttered out. "Ally, honey, what's wrong? I've been calling you for the past few minutes." He said worriedly. "I'm sorry dad. I just- It's just, I met this guy today at school." I told him while smiling, thinking of Austin.

His sweet voice, great smile, amazing eyes- you get the point. "Oh Ally, I'm glad you found someone who makes you happy. What's he like?" My dad asked intrigued. "Well dad, I'm not even sure I like him yet." I told him truthfully. My dad nodded understandingly. "Okay, but now, tell me what he's like?" He said again, protectively. I rolled my eyes good-naturedly and went on to tell him what I knew about Austin.

The best thing about my dad is that he listens to me and all of my problems or situations. Ever since mom passed away when I was thirteen, he's been a mom and dad to me; And I love him for that. He told me he was sure Austin would like me back if I liked him. _'Typical dad.' _I thought bitterly.

***A&A***

Later that night when I was getting ready for bed, I received a new text from someone. I didn't recognize the number.

(**-Austin, *-Ally)

**-Hey Ally! It's Austin. Trish gave me your number. I hope you don't mind. :)

*-Hey Austin. I don't mind. :) What are you doing?

**-Okay good. I'm just getting ready for bed. And you? :)

*-Same. I have to get my beauty rest, y'know? ;)

**-Okay. Haha. Well, I'll leave you to it then. Goodnight Beautiful! ;)

*-Goodnight Austin! :)

I looked at the texts over and blushed when Austin had called me beautiful. Did he mean it, or was it a joke in response to what I said? I'm going with the latter choice. I mean, we've only known each other for one day.

* * *

I woke up the nest morning anxious to see Austin. Woah. Since when am I, Ally Dawson, anxious to see anyone? No idea. I just had a good feeling about today. Maybe just the thought of seeing Austin.

I got out of bed happily and went into my bathroom. I brushed my teeth and hair then walked out. I decided to dress up a bit today. Just for the heck of it. I chose to wear a flowery purple dress that went to just above my knees. I put a black belt around the waist and wore some black knee-high boots. Casual, but cute.

I curled my hair and walked downstairs for breakfast. I ate alone since my dad had already left for work. Once I had finished my bacon and eggs, I washed my plate and grabbed my books. I walked out the door and started to walk on the sidewalk. I was early so I took in the beauty of today in peace. That was until I was interrupted by two hands covering my eyes. I panicked until I heard that familiar voice.

"Guess who?" Asked Austin quietly. I sighed in relief and decided to play around with him. "Ummm, Taylor Lautner?" I asked teasingly. He let go and started walking next to me. "Good guess, but you were wrong." He said while laughing. I smiled at him shyly.

"Is it okay if I walk with you to school? I'm still kind of new to this place." He stated shyly. I smiled in response. "Of course."

* * *

**Okay, so I hope you liked it. Do review, please. Tell me your thoughts on it. It's not finished. I'll get the rest done sometime this week. This is kind of like a Thank You for getting me 50 reviews on my other story, Destined to Meet. Check it out if you haven't already. :) Thanks for reading! **

**-Giggles!(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. I can't believe we got 10 reviews on the 1st part! You guys are amazing! Thank you so much! They were all really sweet and beautiful. :)**

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, don't own Austin and Ally. I highly dislike how negative you make me feel, Disclaimer.**

* * *

"Austin, come on. Please? For me?" I begged mercilessly. "Ally." Austin groaned. I smiled knowing I was getting to him. "Please?" I said one last time before pulling my puppy dog eyes on him. He looked at me and sighed. "You know very well that I can't say no to that."

I giggled and rolled my eyes. "That's the point." I muttered. He looked at me and smiled. "Fine." I squealed and hugged him tightly. "But," he started, "you have to do something for me." He finished while smirking.

I looked at him questioningly. " What?" I asked, scared of what his answer might be. I had been trying to convince him to come over for dinner tonight, and I finally convinced him. Now, he had me. That boy sure is something.

"You have to allow me to take you out one of these days." Austin finally said after some thought. I looked at him and smiled. "Is this your way of asking a girl out?" I asked while laughing. He shook his head slightly before replying. "No. This is my way of asking _you_ out." He said, blushing at the end of his sentence. I blushed and looked down.

"So uhh-um..What do you say?" Austin asked with hope in his voice. I was still blushing like crazy, but I managed to nod shyly. He smiled widely and hugged me tightly, much like I had done earlier. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Ally!" He chanted excitedly. I laughed loudly at him.

Austin suddenly stopped his continuous chant and looked at me seriously. "Is something wrong?" I asked concerned. It was strange how he could change attitudes so quickly. "Yeah." He said while gulping. I looked at him strangely. "What is it?" I asked slowly.

"Ally, what if your dad doesn't like me? What if he hates me so much that he doesn't let us hang out anymore? What if-" He was rambling, much like I usually do, and I had to stop him. "Austin! Calm down. My dad won't hate you. Trust me. Just be you, and he'll love you." I said reassuringly. He looked at me doubtfully, and I sighed. "Why are you so worried?" I asked.

Austin looked at me and shifted nervously.

We were currently at the park, sitting on the grass, listening to music on Austin's iPod. **(1)**

"Well?" I asked hoping it was nothing too serious. "It's just that I've never had to meet a girl's dad." He admitted shyly. I looked at him in disbelief. "What? Why not?" I asked surprised.

Austin shrugged hesitantly before speaking. "I've never had a serious girlfriend before." He stated truthfully and shamefully. Okay, now he was just playing with me. "You're kidding, right?" I asked while smiling at him. He shook his head, and by the serious expression on his face, I could tell he wasn't kidding.

"But how?" I asked completely astonished. I had to admit, the guy was cute. No, not cute, hot.

"I never wanted a relationship, I guess. I hate to say this, but I was a player, Ally. It's not like I enjoyed it, but I just- I was like that." He said quietly. I couldn't believe he was a player. He didn't seem like the kind of guy to go from girl to girl. Yeah, he was hot, but I just never imagined him to be like that.

I could tell by the way he said it that he regretted it deeply. "How come you didn't tell me this sooner?" I asked curiously.

"It just never came up. And plus, it's not something that I would brag about. Especially to a girl. I really do regret it. I wanted to change, but I already had a reputation as a player at my old school. There was no going back, so I decided to move in with my mom. Here. In Miami." Austin said, smiling sadly at the end.

I gave his hand a squeeze and smiled at him when he looked up at me. "I'm glad you had the guts to change, Austin. Not many guys can say that." I told him in attempt to make him feel better. I was speaking truthfully though. Most guys I knew would have been cowards.

Austin smiled at me, and there was something in his eyes that I didn't recognize. I didn't think about it for long since Austin decided to speak up.

"So what time do you have dinner?" He asked me, purposely changing the subject. I decided to not push it any further and answered. "At 7:00. So in about 2 hours." I said after checking the time on my phone. He nodded and sighed.

"I really hope your dad likes me." Austin said worriedly. I rolled my eyes playfully and smiled warmly at him.

"Austin, would you stop worrying. I already told you, he'll love you as long as you're yourself." I assured him. He just worries too much. I leaned my head on his shoulder and let it rest for a while.

"And plus, even if he doesn't like you, which he will, but just in case he doesn't...well he can't forbid me from hanging out with you. I won't allow it." I said firmly. He chuckled and held my hand tighter.

"Thanks Alls."

* * *

**1. I don't own this. Unfortunately.**

**So, be honest, was it worth the wait? Yes? No? Maybe? I don't know?**

**Well if you liked it, hated it, or read it, you must now review. So get you little fingers typing. :) Thanks for your amazing reviews on the first part! **

**Bye!**

**-Giggles!(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey you guys! Thanks for your beautiful reviews! They're greatly appreciated. :) So my mind has been blank. I haven't had any great ideas for my stories lately. I hate this feeling. I'm not sure how this one will turn out. Let's hope it's not too bad. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

* * *

"Ally, I can't do this." Austin said nervously. I rolled my eyes at him for only the thousandth time today. "Austin, we talked about this already. You'll be fine. Just be yourself. Now, let's go or we'll be late." I said while standing up and reaching my hand out for him to take.

"I'd be fine with being late." Austin replied before sighing loudly. He took my hand and pulled himself up. "Well I'm not." I said smiling. He smiled uneasily at me and slumped his shoulders. I walked ahead of him as he followed.

* * *

We were at my driveway, and I looked at Austin who was obviously nervous. I took his hand and dragged him up the driveway. I didn't even knock before walking into the house with Austin. "Dad! I'm home!" I yelled. "Okay Ally. I'm in the kitchen!" Dad yelled back.

"Come one." I told Austin while pulling him towards the kitchen. He was hesitant for a second but gave in when I glared at him. I smiled pleased and walked into the kitchen where my dad was making spaghetti. He looked at us and glanced at Austin. He wiped his hands on a cloth and smiled.

"You must be Austin. Nice to meet you. Ally here has told me a lot about you." My dad said while shaking Austin's hand. Austin visibly relaxed at my dad's friendly tone. I smiled happily and spoke.

"Austin, this is my dad." I said stating the obvious. Austin looked at me and then back at my dad. "It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Dawson." Austin said politely. My dad looked at Austin taken by surprise at his manners. He laughed joyfully. "Please, call me Lester." My dad said.

Score! My dad doesn't tell just any guy to call him by his first name.

"So, dinner is almost ready. Do you guys mind helping me set up?" Dad asked. We both nodded, and I showed Austin where we kept our plates and silverware.

After we had finished setting the table up, I helped my dad serve the spaghetti while Austin served the drinks. Austin and I caught a glimpse of each other and smiled. I was going to tease him later. I knew he would like coming over.

We sat down at the table and started eating. After a while my dad spoke up and started to learn more about Austin. I listened closely to each question and response.

My dad told stories of some of his embarrassing moments to which Austin and I burst out laughing. The rest of the dinner was like that. Talking and laughing. I could tell that Austin had warmed up to my dad.

"Alright kids, I'll clean up. You can go upstairs or whatever." My dad said once we were done eating. I looked at my dad asking if he was sure. He saw my look and nodded reassuringly. I smiled and looked at Austin who was looking at our pictures in the hallway. He was looking at the picture that had my mom, my dad, and me.

We were a happy family.

He was staring at it curiously. I hadn't told him anything about my mom so he didn't know that was her.

"That's my mom." I said walking over next to him. He looked down at me questioningly. "You never told me anything about her." He said. It never came up, and I wasn't going to just randomly start talking about her. "Can we go to my room and talk?" I asked.

Austin nodded and followed me up the stairs. I opened my door and let Austin in. I shut the door and faced him. He was looking around my room at my instruments.

He turned back to me and smiled. "So, are you going to tell me about your mom?" He asked hopefully. I nodded solemnly and sat down on my bed. I sighed and spoke. "Well, to make things short. A few years ago she got a job to travel the world. I thought she would've stayed with us. Her family. But no, she took the job and left. I know she did it for the best of us, but it still hurts. I miss her so much." I finished.

Austin looked at me and smiled warmly. "Don't worry about it, Ally. She loves you. Like you said, she did it for the best. Plus, I'm sure she misses you even more." He said encouragingly. I smiled gratefully at him.

"Thanks Austin." I hugged him tightly as did he.

"So, was my dad as bad as you thought he was?" I asked while pulling away. I looked at him teasingly, and he blushed embarrassed. "Okay, so I admit I was completely wrong about your dad. He's very friendly. I see where you get that from." He replied while nudging me.

I laughed. "Y'know, you and your mom look so much alike. Both really pretty." He said staring at me. I smiled blushing and hit his arm. "Don't go hitting on my mom." I warned playfully. He laughed loudly and shook his head.

"Fine. Something tells me you're jealous, though." He said pointing at me. I glared at him. "I'm not jealous of my mom." I said as I burst out laughing at how silly our conversation was. "Good," Austin started,"because you're prettier. I hope you know." He finished while looking into my eyes, all silliness aside.

"You're not just saying that to get on my good side again, are you?" I questioned. He smiled at stroked my cheek. "Nope. It's true." He replied, smiling. He leaned in closer. Our lips were centimeters apart when I reached up to whisper in his ear. "Tell me this on our date." I pulled back and threw myself back on the bed.

"Ally." He groaned, and I laughed.

* * *

**Yes, the ending sucked. But, for the record, I did type earlier that my mind was blank. Anyway, I haven't updated my other story, Destined to Meet, because I'm stuck on that one as well. I'm so sorry. I'm trying hard on that one as well. Thanks for your beautiful reviews! I really enjoy reading them!(: Review!**

**-Giggles!(:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey lovely people! I am here for another chapter of this story! So, can I just take this time to appreciate all of your beautiful reviews? No, okay. Well, I do. :) Thanks for them! We have 25 reviews. How many more can we get from now until my next update? **:)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. I don't have time for you, Disclaimer. Off you go!**

* * *

"Good morning, Ally!" My dad greeted as I came into the kitchen. I smiled and sat down on a stool. "Want breakfast?" He asked. I looked at the plate in his hands and nodded. "Please and thank you." I said, remembering my manners. He smiled proudly at me and served me some pancakes.

I stood up to get the syrup from the cabinet and saw that we didn't have any. "Dad," I started, "we don't have any syrup." I looked at him sadly. Great, now we have to eat pancakes without syrup. Just great.

He looked at me and frowned as well. "I'm sorry Ally. I forgot to get some. If you really want some, you can go to the store and buy some. I was just about to leave for work once I got done with the pancakes. I don't have time to go and come back. Sorry." Dad apologized. I assured Dad that it would be fine and that I would get the syrup.

I went upstairs to get my shoes and walked back down. I realized that my clothes weren't too bad looking. I was wearing some white sweats with a musical note on the side and a black v-neck. I was only going to the store, and it was only 7 in the morning.

I kissed my dad on the cheek and walked out the door. I had to walk since I couldn't drive yet. Well, I could but I didn't have a license. Or a car. I walked on the sidewalk and made my way toward the grocery store.

I hummed a song to myself, and 10 minutes later I got to the store. I walked in and went to aisle 6. There were so many choices of syrup that I couldn't decide. "That one," someone said pointing the left one.

I looked up and saw Austin with pancake batter and the same brand of syrup in his hands. I smiled. "We didn't have syrup," I said while putting the other syrup back on the shelf. "We didn't have pancakes or syrup," Austin said while smiling.

"Nice PJ's." I teased when I saw his Spiderman pajama pants. "He's awesome," Austin said happily. "He sure is," I replied.

I suddenly remembered about the pancakes at home. I'm sure Dad had already left. "Well, I should be going home." I said to Austin. He nodded and walked with me to the check-out line.

"I bet my pancakes are cold now," I said while laughing. He smiled. "At least you have them done. I still have to make them," he said. I looked at him questioningly. "Your mom doesn't make them for you?" I asked curiously. We moved up in line.

He shook his head. "She has to work." I nodded understandingly. "My dad works too, but he has time to make breakfast." I told him. He nodded as I moved up. I gave the syrup to the cashier worker.

He smiled at me and I smiled back politely. "Hey, Ally," Jim greeted. "Hi, Jim," I greeted back awkwardly. You see, I knew this guy because he liked me endlessly. I, however, did not like this guy. He always watched me when I would come here. I tried to avoid coming here _because _of Jim.

Yes, harsh but true. "I see you're getting syrup. It suits you. It's sweet. You're sweet. Perfect match," he said. I fought the urge to roll my eyes. "Can you just tell me the price? Please?" I added remembering my manners.

Jim scanned the syrup and told me the price. I paid him and he gave me my change back. As always, he slid his phone number in with the change. I rolled my eyes and crumbled the paper up. I threw it at Jim and hit him in the eye. I heard Austin snort behind me. Oh, I forgot he was there.

Jim blushed. I had totally embarrassed him. That was mean, but he deserved it. I'd think that by now he would understand that I didn't like him.

I walked toward the exit before Jim could say anything else. "Ally! Wait up," Austin called out. I turned around just in time to see Austin glare at Jim. Austin caught up to me and smiled. "Ally Dawson, you have made my day," he said happily. I smiled.

"Really? How so?" I asked teasingly. "That back there, is the funniest thing I've seen in a while. The guy is like in love with you!" He exclaimed. Good thing we were already outside.

I rolled my eyes and sighed dramatically. "What's wrong?" Austin asked, confused. I looked at him seriously. "The guy is in love with me!" I whined. He laughed and held my shoulder tightly. "Don't worry, Alls. You got me." I smiled and nodded. "I know."

"A-Austin, do you want to come over? We can have breakfast. I-if you want," I said nervously. He grinned widely and nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! That'd be awesome!" He exclaimed. I smiled and lead the way.

* * *

We walked inside my house once I had the door unlocked. Austin shut the door gently and followed me into the kitchen. He set his stuff down on the table and looked around.

"My dad usually always leaves a note before he leaves," I explained to Austin who was pointing questioningly to a piece of paper next to a stack of pancakes.

"What's it say?" I asked while grabbing two plates from a cabinet. He cleared his throat repeatedly and said, "Ally, I left these pancakes for you. I'll be home late today. Have a great day, honey! Love you! Love, Papa." He smiled at me, and I blushed. "Your dad's really nice," he stated truthfully. I nodded in agreement and handed him a plate.

I grabbed 2 pancakes and let Austin have the rest. I knew how much he loved pancakes so it was only fair to let him have the most. "Let's go watch TV," I suggested. He nodded in agreement, and we made our way into the living room.

"Shoot," I muttered. Austin looked at me and raised his eyebrow in question. "We forgot the syrup," I explained as I walked back into the kitchen. I grabbed the syrup from the bag and walked back to Austin.

He was sat down on the couch, and I sat down next to him. He smiled warmly at me, and I looked away. I turned on the TV and looked at Austin. "What do you want to watch?" I asked. He grabbed the remote from my hand and looked through the channels.

His eyes widened as he saw that _Titanic _**(1) **was on. He looked at me and smiled sheepishly. "Well, would you look at that? Nothing else better on. We might as well watch this," he said as he laid the remote next to him.

He looked away and glued his eyes to the screen. I rolled my eyes playfully. "Y'know, if you like this movie, you can tell me. You're a terrible liar, by the way." I laughed at his blushing face and paid attention to the movie as well.

* * *

"Hey Ally?" Austin started in the middle of the movie. I looked at him, waiting for him to continue. When he didn't, I spoke up.

"Austin? Why'd you call me?" I asked slowly. He looked at me and smiled. I set my empty plate on the coffee table, and so did Austin. I lifted my feet onto the couch an faced Austin. He kept looking at me, trying to figure something out.

"Ally, you owe me a date," he blurted out.

* * *

**1. Great movie. Don't own it :)**

**What is wrong with me? I don't update in ages, and when I do, I give you this? Ughh, so sorry loves. I feel like I disappointed you.. :(  
Anyway, well...Hmmm. I don't have an excuse, really. Busy week, that's for sure.  
Thank you guys so so so much for your beautiful reviews on the previous part! It means a lot! I appreciate that you take the time to read and/or review! Love you so much! :)  
Tell me what you thought! Date is coming up. ;) You'll like it :) I hope...**

**-Giggles!(:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Loves!(: So, yes, you have every right to get on to me. I know it's been forever since I last updated, and I'll be honest, I wasn't going to update today either. You should thank** supersweetp **for reminding me that I still had this story. I've just been really focused on **She Came Along**. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. Goodbye.**

* * *

I stared at him, wide-eyed. "Uhm-uhh. I-ju-uhh," I stuttered stupidly. I mentally face-palmed as Austin stared at me bemused. "Ally, calm down," he said while laughing. I glared at and threw a pillow at him.

"Ow! I'm sorry, Ally. But I was being serious. You do owe me a date. Must I remind you?" Austin said while rolling his eyes dramatically. I laughed lightly and shook my head. "No. I remember," I muttered.

"Great then. How about tomorrow?" he asked while staring at me hopefully. "Aww! You look so cute like that!" I exclaimed and blushed as soon as the words came out of my mouth. He blushed too and smiled widely.

"So is that a yes? Please!" he begged. I smiled and nodded. "Fine," I mumbled. "Yes!" he exclaimed as he hugged me tightly. "Thanks Alls!" He stood up and started dancing around the living room.

I laughed but soon stopped when he pulled me off the couch as well. "W-what are you d-doing?" I asked nervously. He smiled at me and grabbed my hand gently in his. He placed my hand on his shoulder and placed one of his hands on my back. He held my free hand, with his, up.

"We're going to dance," he whispered while looking staring into my eyes. "Austin, I can't d-dance," I admitted. I'd break one of my bones, or his, trying to dance. I'm not even joking.

"I'll show you. Just follow my lead," he said while holding my hand tightly. I shook my head stubbornly. "Austin, I can't." He frowned slightly. "Yes you can, Ally. Just trust me. Do you trust me?" he asked while smiling. I nodded slowly, and he straightened up. "Great then! Just follow my lead and you'll be fine," he reassured. I nodded.

"But wait," I started, "don't we need music?" I asked curiously. "No. But if it would make you feel better, then we can put some on," he replied while eyeing the stereo next to the TV. "Do you mind if I put some on?" I asked. He shook his head. "Of course not. Here, I'll pick a song." He let go of me and went to the stack of CD's and began to dig through them.

His back was facing me, so I couldn't see one he chose. As he turned, he grinned and winked. I blushed and looked down. "Are you ready?" he asked as he positioned us to dance again. I smiled and nodded more confident this time. I just have to follow his lead.

"Okay, but if I step on your foot, suck it up," I said seriously. Austin, however, just laughed and nodded. I grinned as _'Can I have this dance?' _came on. **(1)**  
Austin began to sway back and forth. I did as he told me to and smiled. I wasn't as bad as I thought I would be. I wasn't good at it either, though.

"See, it's not that hard," Austin said while smiling. He started to sing along at the second chorus. His voice was soft and flawless. I smiled at him. Austin grinned as the song came to an end.

"Ally, you did great! All you had to do was try," he exclaimed. He hugged me proudly and picked me up momentarily. "Thank you, Austin," I said. "I mean. You actually missed half of the movie to teach me how to dance," I said jokingly. His eyes widened as he realized I was right.

"No!" He ran towards the couch and jumped on it. "Ally, c'mon! You're missing the movie!" I laughed at his eagerness and walked over to the couch. I was about to sit next to Austin, but he had other plans.

He grabbed me by the waist and sat me between his legs. He put his arms around me and smiled when I turned to look at him questioningly. "I'm kind of cold," he said while putting his head on my shoulder.

I relaxed into him and sighed. "Are you uncomfortable?" he asked worriedly. I shook my head and smiled. "I'm just fine," I replied. He nodded and turned his attention back to the TV.

I smiled to myself and watched the movie, too.

* * *

"Hey, Austin," I started as the movie ended, "can you tell me more about yourself?" I asked curiously. He held me tighter and sighed. "I'd love to, Ally. What do you want to know?" He asked while turning me around so he could see me.

"Anything. Oh, not too much, though; we need something to talk about on our date," I said while smiling widely. He smiled, too, and nodded. "Alright, well. I really don't know what to say, You know pretty much all about me. We've known each other for about 3 weeks now," he replied.

"Well, tell me about California," I said while turning the TV off. His smile faltered, and he lowered his head. "A-are you alright?" I asked worriedly. I'd probably said something wrong.

He shook his head and sighed loudly. "I'm fine. It just brings back memories. Not the ones I want to remember, though. Like I told you before, I wasn't the best guy in the world. I was raised by my dad there, and he spoiled me. A lot," he said emphasizing _a lot_.

"How so?" I asked curiously. I hope he didn't think I was being nosy, which when I think about it, I kind of was. Oh well.

"Well, as most spoiled kids, I always wanted everything. And if I didn't get it, I whined. Even at 15 I still whined and complained like a 5-year-old," he said regretfully.

"When did you become a, well, y'know...player?" I asked cautiously. Austin looked at me with sad, gloomy, eyes. "I-I'm sorry for asking. It's none of my business. He shook his head and smiled slightly.

"Don't worry about it. If it bothered me, I would tell you. That's one thing that didn't change about me; I still speak my mind," he said before laughing. I smiled.

"Uh, anyway. I'm not really sure when I started. I know I was about 14. That's really when everything started. My parents got divorced when I was 13, and my mom left shortly after I turned 14. That's when my dad got a new job, and that's when he began to spoil me," he paused and looked at me before continuing.

"I dated a girl named Gena, and she cheated on me for 3 months out of a 5 month relationship. Yeah, I was pretty devastated. Anyway, after that I pretty much shutdown. I took advantage of my dad's money," he said quietly.

I grabbed his hand in mine and smiled warmly at him. "You don't have to go on." I'll be honest, I did want to hear the rest of it, but I knew this wasn't easy on him. It probably never would be.

He smiled appreciatively at me but shook his head. "Thanks, Alls, but I don't want there to be secrets between us. And besides, you've told me a bit about your life, so it's only fair that I tell you about mine," he said while squeezing my hand.

I smiled and let him continue.

"After a while, I became popular and every girl wanted to date me. Including Gena. She begged for me, but I always rejected her. I went out with all those other girls to get her jealous. I honestly didn't liker her anymore; I just liked to see her beg for me," he said sadly.

"When did you decide that you wanted to change?" I asked. He smiled before speaking again.

"I don't even know. I just woke up one day and wondered what I was doing with my life. I went downstairs and told my dad that I wanted to move with my mom, wherever she was. I had no idea she was living here. He got really mad and called up my mom, telling her that I was too unbearable. She almost said no, but I talked to her in private and she accepted," Austin explained. He was rubbing circles on my hands now.

"Were you happy to come? Or were you just happy to be with your mom?" I asked. It meant pretty much the same thing, but there was a slight difference that I hope he would catch.

"I was happy to be with my mom. I could have cared less where it was. But now, I'm glad it was here," he replied while smiling at me. I smiled back before frowning. "Wait. Why?" I asked dumbly. I could be so oblivious sometimes. He laughed and shook his head.

"I'll tell you tomorrow. On our date," he whispered. I smiled and nodded. "Fine, but where are you taking me?" I asked while leaning back on the couch. He smiled and did the same, while putting my bangs behind my ear.

"That's a surprise. But, you'll like it. At least I hope," he said, muttering the last part. I laughed and shook my head. "And why wouldn't I like it?" I asked teasingly. "I'm not sure. Promise me you'll love it?" he asked hopefully.

"Austin, I can't promise to love something I've never seen," I said reasonably. He smirked and was about to say something but stopped himself. I frowned. "What?" I asked defensively.

"Nothing," he said startled. "Austin," I warned while pulling my hand away. He gripped it tighter and smiled. "What about your future children?" He asked suddenly. I stared at him wide-eyed.

"W-what?" I stuttered. "Your future children. You haven't seen them, but you love them don't you?" He explained. I nodded. "Well, yeah. But this is different," I muttered.

"How? Just pretend this date is your future baby," he said as if it were _so _obvious and easy to do. I narrowed my eyes and scoffed. "Austin, there is no relationship between a date and a baby," I said before he burst out laughing. I rolled my eyes as I realized why he started laughing.

"Okay, if you say so, Ally. But seriously. Promise me you'll at least like the date. Please?" he said while pulling the puppy dog eyes on me. I groaned and nodded. "Ughh. Why do you have to be so adorable?" I asked as he blushed.

I smirked and spoke again. "Fine, Austin. I promise. But you have to promise me something, too." He looked up smiling and nodded enthusiastically. "Okay. Anything. What is it?"

* * *

**1. Okay, so many people that read this story thought that the title came from HSM, but it honestly didn't. I don't know how I got it; I just know I did. Anyway, I decided to add at least something to do with HSM for all of you big HSM fans. :) I love that song, by the way, but I don't own it. :)**

**Alright, so how was it? Was it worth the wait? Yes? No? Maybe? Review and tell me!(: Sorry for the long wait, too! I don't know what my problem is...  
Review! Pwease!(: Thanks, Loves!(:**

**-Giggles!(:**


End file.
